


Why-Wolf

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Werewolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky has to deal with the effects of becoming a werewolf. Thank goodness Darcy is his girlfriend
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Why-Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Why-Wolf  
> Collaborator(s): BookDragon13/writing-what-writing  
> Link:  
> Square Filled: U1-Accidental Villainy  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Darcy (Wintershock)  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags/Triggers/Warnings: Angst because Bucky feels bad, mentions of scratching Darcy  
> Summary: Bucky has to deal with the effects of becoming a werewolf. Thank goodness Darcy is his girlfriend  
> Word Count: 309
> 
> Also filling in a prompt from an AU a day for August thing- today’s is Fantasy AU

“No, no, no, no!”

Bucky hadn’t wanted this to happen. But it did. Now he was officially a werewolf. If he hadn’t gone out to that forest…

If Bucky hadn’t gone out to that forest, he wouldn’t have scratched Darcy while turned and she wouldn’t be scared of him now. And having the love of your life scared of you because you stupidly got bitten by a werewolf? Worst feeling ever, in Bucky’s opinion. The look on her face when he became human again made him feel cold- Darcy looked completely terrified! So Bucky just ran. 

Although he didn’t get very far- just to their apartment. And now Bucky was huddled up on the couch in the living room, mindlessly flipping through the channels. All he could see was the aftermath of a dumb mistake that made him something terrible.

He heard the front door open and the scuffle of Darcy’s feet walking toward him. Bucky didn’t- couldn’t- look up to see the woman he loved. Then her hand touched his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Bucky.”

Tears filled his eyes as Bucky finally looked up. Darcy’s eyes held compassion in them, not fear like Bucky was so scared of. She smiled softly as he took her hand in his.

“But I hurt you, doll,” Bucky whimpered. “I didn’t mean to but I did!”

“I know it was an accident,” Darcy said, “because I know that you love me with all your heart. And you wouldn’t have lashed out like you did if you weren’t scared.”

Bucky sighed. “I’m a monster now. A werewolf.”

“We can call it your time of the month,” Darcy chuckled wryly. “Maybe one day we’ll sync up and we can be moody together!”

A watery laugh escaped Bucky. Only Darcy could make a joke after being scared. Just another reason why Bucky loved her so much.


End file.
